Reflex Sight
The Reflex Sight is an optical sight in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, Call of Duty: WWII and Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. It also makes a brief appearance in Call of Duty: World at War, and is available with console commands in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare & Modern Warfare Remastered The Reflex Sight appears as an attachment exclusive to the campaign, either mounted on the G36C or M4A1. It is nearly identical to the Red Dot Sight in terms of zoom and accuracy, but has a different appearance. Gallery G36C Reflex Sight CoD 4.png|Reflex Sight attached to the G36C M4A1 RDS 4.png|Reflex Sight attached to the M4A1 M4A1 SOPMOD ADS.PNG|Aiming down the M4A1's reflex sight Call of Duty: World at War The reflex sight appears in the level "Black Cats", where it appears as the Reflector Sight. It is mounted on the left and right M2 Browning Machine Guns. That is the only appearance it makes in the game. Gallery LockeWaW2.png|A reflector sight on an M2. WaW Blackcats Gameplay.png|Aiming down the reflector sight. M2 Browning PBY Catalina turret WaW.png|The crosshairs of the reflector sight. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The reflex sight can only be given using the console command "give g36c_reflex". It is available in the mission "Suspension" on the G36C, much like in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. However, visually there is no optic attached to the weapon, and when aiming down the sights, it's simply the iron sights. Gallery G36C Reflex Sight MW2.png|Invisible reflex sight. G36C Reflex Sight ADS MW2.png|Aiming down the "sight". G36C Reflex Sight Third Person MW2.png|Third person view of the reflex sight. Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer The Reflex Sight is a non-magnifying "electronic sight" that uses focusing optics to show a reticle floating out in front of the weapon. It depicted as an old style "tube" Red Dot Sight with the name "ArmPoint Mark ll Red Dot" on the side. It features a customizable reticle like other Red Dot Sights in the game. The Reflex Sight is available on most assault rifles, submachine guns, and light machine guns, and can be considered the equivalent of the Holographic Sight from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The differences between the Reflex and other Red Dot Sights are purely aesthetic. Compared to other Red Dot sights, the Reflex Sight has a slightly larger optical window, allowing for better vision around the reticle. However, the tubed casing for this early Red Dot Sight is rather bulky compared to simple open Red Dot Sights, and thus isn't as commonly used as its counterparts. Customization Zombies After Pack-a-Punching the Spectre or FAL in the Zombies game mode through the Pack-a-Punch Machine, they will gain a Reflex Sight with a random reticle and lens color. Gallery Enfield Reflex Sight BO.png|The Enfield with a Reflex Sight File:Reflexads.jpg|Aiming down the default Reflex reticle File:Black Ops Sights.png|Different customized reflex sight reticles (the upper-right reticle is actually named "Yin Yang") Reflex Sight Side View.jpg|Side view of the reflex sight mounted on the AUG File:ELITE Reflex Sight.png|The Reflex Sight seen from Call of Duty ELITE Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Reflex Sight appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and this time it replaces the Red Dot Sight from the previous games. On most weapons in 2025 it is identical to the Red Dot Sight in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. However, when equipped on handguns, the Reflex Sight appears smaller, similar in shape to the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Red Dot Sight. When applied to 1980s weapons in the campaign and Zombies, the Reflex Sight uses the Call of Duty: Black Ops Reflex Sight, with the exception of Soviet weapons, which takes on the appearance of their counterparts' Red Dot Sight instead (which looks similar to the reflex sight of the handguns from 2025). Gallery Peacekeeper Reflex Sight BOII.png|The Reflex Sight mounted on the Peacekeeper KAP-40 Reflex Sight BOII.png|The Reflex Sight on the KAP-40 Lamentation BOII.png|The Reflex Sight on the Galil AK74fu2 zombies.png|The Reflex Sight on the AK74u Call of Duty Online The Reflex Sight returns in Call of Duty Online. Gallery M4A1 Reflex Sight CoDO.png|The M4A1 with a Reflex Sight in third person Call of Duty: Black Ops III The Reflex Sight returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops III as simply Reflex. It is similar in shape and overall appearance to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's Red Dot Sight. Gallery Kuda Reflex Sight first-person BO3.png|The Kuda with a Reflex Sight MR6 Reflex Sight ADS BO3.png|Aiming down the Reflex Sight on the MR6 FFAR Gunsmith Model Reflex BO3.png|Gunsmith model of the FFAR with a Reflex Sight Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare The Reflex Sight returns in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. Uniquely, the Reflex Sight is unlocked by default for all weapon classes that can equip it. The DMR-1 Spectacle variant has an integral Reflex Sight equipped, making it the only Sniper Rifle that can equip it. An integrated Reflex Sight appears on the Karma-45, RPR Evo's Assault Rifle mode, Titan, Banshee, DCM-8, Spartan SA3, P-LAW, Howitzer, Eraser, Gravity Vortex Gun, R-VN and the UDM, each with their own unique reticles. Gallery Dot Reticle IW.png|The default reticle of the Reflex sight RPR Evo Reflex IW.png|The RPR Evo with a Reflex sight Kendall 44 Reflex IW.png|The Kendall 44 with a Reflex sight RDS concept IW.jpg|Concept of the reflex sight. Call of Duty: WWII The Reflex Sight (referred to as Nydar Sight in the Alpha stage) returns in Call of Duty: WWII. It can be attached on weapons of the rifle, submachine gun, light machine gun and shotgun class. Weapons with the reflex sight uses specific model of the attachment, depending on whether the weapon's origin country was part of Allied Powers or Axis Powers during World War II. Type 100 Reflex Sight WWII.png|As a Japanese weapon, the Type 100 uses the Axis reflex sight. Trivia *When used on the M60 in Black Ops the name will appear as "M60 Red Dot". Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: World at War Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Attachments Category:Call of Duty Online Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Attachments Category:Call of Duty: WWII Attachments